Thomas and Tirek's battle
This is how the battle between Thomas and Tirek goes in Thomas' Place as a Prime. hail of bullets hit Tirek in his upper chest and he falls back, then "Preliator" starts playing Tirek: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Whoa! gets up and stares daggers into Thomas' eyes I'M GONNA BUST YOU OPEN LIKE A TUNA CAN!!!!!! Thomas: IT IS ON!!!! Tirek: Prepare to die! the force to throw a massive boulder at Thomas Thomas: out of the way and behind Tirek Eat this! magic beams from his guns Tirek: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! glares at Thomas Thomas: his guns at Tirek's feet which causes him to trip Tirek: Uh, Oof! to zap Thomas Thomas: teleports Tirek: Where do you think you're going? Thomas: Away from you! Tirek: and charges at Thomas again and fires a blast Thomas: a shield and deflects the blast, then fires at Tirek Tirek: How is this possible?! You're only a tank engine!! Thomas: You know why? Tirek: Why? Thomas: Because I'm a Prime!! more blasts of magic and his fires his guns at Tirek And I've got the Blue Ruby and the Black Pearl on my side! As well as the Matrix! Tirek: GIVE ME THE MATRIX!!! Thomas: NEVER! fires his guns Tirek: STUPID BLUE TANK ENGINE!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Thomas: Tirek and rams him on a mountain our heroes appear over the hill and watch as the battle goes Eddy: YA, THOMAS!! a hotdog out of nowhere Brian: Yeah, go get him Thomas! You can do it! Tirek: another blast Thomas: AAAAHHHHH!!!!! lands on the ground Tirek: to body slam Thomas: hit and uses a magic beam on Tirek Quagmire and Cleveland: OOOOOOHHHHHH! Joe: Nice one Thomas!! Ed: KICK HIS BUTT, THOMAS!!! popcorn out of nowhere we watch as Tirek fires several blasts as Thomas turns and swerves avoiding each one, and then he fires huge magic beams, followed by a hail of bullets, knocking Tirek backward into the side of the mountain Tirek: then he gets up I will retrieve that army!!!!!! picks up a boulder and throws it at Thomas Thomas: the boulder with a powerful blast of magic You're not getting that army!! more blast of magic and his gatling guns at Tirek Tirek: up the ground where Thomas is standing GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! it and it crashes, but Thomas comes out unharmed Edd: How is Thomas firing blast of magic? takes out a notepad and starts taking notes This is really interesting, very worthy of a noble prize. Tirek: DIE, LIKE YOUR STUPID PRIME FRIEND!! Thomas: Not for a long time! more bullets at Tirek Tirek: it this time Thomas: What? Tirek: a blast of magic Thomas: blast hits the ground in front of Thomas which sends him flying AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! to the ground Twilight & Brian: (in unison) THOMAS!!!! Tirek: Gotcha! Twilight: to run for him but is stopped Cadance, let me go! He needs me! Let go of my tail! as she tries to pull loose Cadance: This is his fight, stay out of it! Thomas; rejoices Okay. Now, I'm really mad! a really powerful blast Tirek: hit and he falls to the ground 2 fire huge blasts of magic which collide and try to force against each other but the force is so great that Thomas and Tirek are sliding backwards from the blast, then they both send each other flying back and into a mountain. The blast was so loud, it stop Hiatt Grey's Engines working Puffer: What was that? at Canterlot Brian: My God! Thomas: back up Tirek: It appears we are at an impasse. Thomas: So now what? Tirek: Here's what I'm thinking. Thomas: Thinking what? Tirek: Just hear me out. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes